


Fruit Case

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin is a sodding tease





	Fruit Case

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of drabble series.  
> Prompt: tease

Arthur couldn't see a thing.

He also couldn't move.

Not because he was having a panic attack or was trapped under the stairs (again). No, its because his boyfriend decided it would be a fantastic idea to blindfold him and tie him to a chair.

  
Arthur had a few issues with this idea. He liked being in control of any particular situation, especially those where he was naked and the family jewels were exposed.

  
"Merlin?' he asked.

  
No answer.

"Merlin? Where are you?"

He heard some shuffling and suddenly there was a click and a song began to play.

The Kills.

Alison Mossheart's voice filled the room. "You are a fever, you are a fever," she sang in her husky, 20-a day voice.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice quivered.

He could sense Merlin moving around him before he suddenly had a lap full of his boyfriend. Arthur leaned forward for a kiss and met air. He frowned and pouted.

Dammit.

He tugged at the silk curtain ties Merlin had used. Morgana did not buy them for that purpose, but what she didn't know wouldn't haunt Arthur.

A sharp, citrus scent filled the space in front of his face. A fine mist coated his lips leaving a bitter taste when he licked them. He could hear the tearing of a skin and another layer of mist landed on his lips.

He could sense Merlin moving closer and he leaned forward, lips parted, expecting a kiss.

His lips met a fruit segment instead.

He opened his lips further and sucked in the fruit, meeting Merlin's lips halfway for a moment before Merlin pulled away leaving Arthur with a mouthful of nectarine. He chewed the sweet fruit and swallowed.

  
He gasped as he felt the wet slide of another segment start just behind his ear and travel slowly down his neck to his collar bone. Merlin followed the trail with his lips, sucking up the juicy trail.

  
Arthur was beyond hard by now and yet Merlin kept their hips from meeting. Arthur pressed up on his toes, hoping to slide Merlin closer. his boyfriend stood up instead and moved away.

This was not going according to plan. Arthur growled in frustration.

  
He opened his mouth, ready to swear and tell Merlin to get back in his lap or so help him, Arthur will break out of the knots tying him down.

  
He got as far as "Mer-" before he was muffled with another nectarine segment.

  
He felt Merlin between his thighs and he arched up, searching for any type of contact.

  
Cold juice dribbled along his thigh for a moment before he felt Merlin's hot tongue lap it up. The juice trail led up, across his balls, along his cock to the tip where Merlin licked and sucked at it until the stickiness of the juice was replaced with the warm slick of saliva.

  
"That's more like it," Arthur sighed and immediately Merlin pulled away. "Wha-" Arthur found himself with another mouthful of nectarine.

  
"Jesus, Arthur, you'd think for a smart man like yourself, you'd have realised that you need to keep quiet," Merlin muttered before resuming his sucking.

  
Arthur rolled his eyes but swallowed the fruit down and kept quiet. He concentrated on the sensation of Merlin's mouth and the thick citrus scent in the air. He could feel his balls tighten, his orgasm building. The delicious fizz in his blood.

  
Merlin pulled away at the last moment. Arthur grit his teeth. His boyfriend was a total wanker and he began planning ways of getting back at him when suddenly his lap was invaded and he felt himself slide smoothly into Merlin.

Arthur choked and tugged on the ropes. His hands itched to touch Merlin, to hold him close and kiss him. And then Merlin moved and Arthur forgot about everything.

  
***

  
A few days later Arthur came home with a frown.

  
Merlin looked up from his game of Angry Birds.

  
"Everything ok?" he asked.

  
Arthur grimaced. "No, everything is not okay. I was standing in the fruit section of Sainsbury's with Morgana."

  
"Oh dear," Merlin smiled.

  
"Oh, it gets better. The bloody witch bought a bag of nectarines which made me think of the other night and suddenly I was sporting a hard on like you wouldn't believe."

  
Merlin burst out laughing.

  
"Oh shut up," Arthur felt a smile tug on his lips. "You sodding tease."

 


End file.
